Comatose
by applythepressure
Summary: When Raven uncharacteristically loses her temper at Beast Boy, she goes into a coma to stabilize her mind. However, when things go awry, how will Beast Boy be able to help her? Can he save her or will he lose the one he loves? A
1. Prologue

Comatose (BBxRae)

Disclaimer: I obviously own the Teen Titans as much as I own HP. Because since I own the Teen Titans, I need to resort to fanfiction to express my anger that there is no sixth season and my love of this couple. So, you figure out the reverse psychology.

Author's Note: Okay, I LOVE the Teen Titans, so it was only a matter of time before I began to write fanfiction about them. BB and Raven are my favorite characters and couple – they are so funny, have so much chemistry: to me, they are perfect for each other. I hope you enjoy my story! It is probably going to be only a novella, so I can still work on my other stories.

**Prologue**:

"BEAST BOY!!!!" Raven bellowed. _When I find that green imp, I am personally going to give him a one-way ticket to the ocean outside the Tower._ "BEAST BOY!"

Now, reader, you are probably confused as to why Raven is so adamant about finding Beast Boy. Well, you see, Beast Boy had one of his brilliant ideas to make Raven laugh. He set up a bucket of green goo over the entrance to the common room that would douse any unsuspecting visitors if they opened the door. Well, Raven was one of those unsuspecting visitors. Let's just say Beast Boy's joke did not go down very well.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven continued to bellow his name as she floated through the Tower. "Man, that little changeling is asking for it," she whispered to herself. _Fine, I didn't want to resort to this, but I guess I have no other choice._ Raven calmed herself down and began chanting her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She cast her senses throughout the Tower feeling for Beast Boy's aura. _GOT HIM!_ Having successfully located the cause of her being covered in slimy green goo, Raven whizzed off to the weight room. _He won't be able to escape now._

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was minding his own business in the weight room. He, unfortunately, did not realize that Raven got caught in his little prank. Therefore, reader, you can imagine his surprise when Raven burst into the weight room like a hurricane. "Hey, Rae! How…" Beast Boy slowed down when he literally saw steam coming out of her ears. _Uh oh. Something tells me she is not too happy with me._

Raven was internally fuming. "Beast Boy," she said in a tone that betrayed her inner anger. "May I ask WHY you put a bucket full of green goo over the door to the common room?"

"Because…I wanted to make you…laugh?" Beast Boy cocked his head to one side.

Raven boiled over. "YOU WANTED TO MAKE ME LAUGH!? WHEN WILL YOU GET IT? I DON'T LAUGH!!! I CAN'T, REMEMBER!?"

Beast Boy looked at her in shock. _Raven, lose control like that? What happened? I must have really upset her._ However, his thoughts were directed elsewhere when he looked back in Raven's direction.

The problem was that he didn't see her floating where she was a second ago.

"Raven?"

Then he saw her. His blood turned to ice.

"RAVEN!"

Author's PS: Lots of action for the prologue, huh? I know that Raven is a little OOC, but I had to make her lose her temper in order to get the story rolling. You'll see why in a little bit. What do you TT lovers think? Should I continue? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	2. The Diagnosis

Comatose (BBxRae)

Disclaimer: I am a normal teenager. Normal teenagers don't own Teen Titans. Therefore, I don't own Teen Titans. Simple logic.

Author's Note: Wow! I already got 5 reviews! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed (turtleflies, Raven of Alaska, iluvbb, RabulaTasa, and Lil chap welsh nd proud)! Enjoy the next installment!

**Ch. 1: The Diagnosis**

Beast Boy was frozen – it felt like his feet had grown roots into the floor. His mind was racing frantically – _Raven! What happened? Move, BB, move! You need to help her! Get the others, get help!_ His mind finally ordered his feet to run and in a second, he was at Raven's side. "Raven! Can you hear me? Raven, answer me!"

Not one word from the half-demon. Beast Boy now really started to panic. He checked her pulse – barely there. He checked her breathing – nevertheless blushing as he put his ear against her chest. _Beast Boy, this is not the time to get embarrassed! She's in trouble and you got to help her!_ He shoved aside all feelings of nervousness and planted his ear firmly against her heart – even with his super-keen hearing, he could hardly hear her heart pump. _At least she's alive. I don't know what I would do without her._ Beast Boy looked at her lovingly – he has loved Raven since the first moment he saw her. She was so mysterious, so hauntingly, darkly beautiful. Her cold glares and apparent lack of interest in him did nothing to deter him from trying to be her friend, though he knew that she probably thought of him as nothing but a pest. _If she only knew how much I love her…She would reject me anyway._ Beast Boy sighed. _Come on, BB! Snap out of it! In case you forgot, Raven is in big trouble right now. Get up and find the others!_ Beast Boy at once transformed into a cheetah and took off towards the common room.

As Beast Boy was racing towards the common room, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were lazing around. Starfire was concocting one more of her exotic dishes (Jumbo Pickled Toad Feet) and Robin and Cyborg were engaged in a video game, perhaps a bit too much engaged.

"I got you now, Bird Boy! Eat my dust," yelled Cyborg as his racecar inched ahead of Robin's on the screen.

"Nice try, Metal-Head!" Robin's car zoomed ahead of Cyborg's, winning the race by a fraction of a second.

"Aw, man," sighed Cyborg. "I can't believe you just beat me!"

Robin had a huge grin on his face. "Well, you better believe it. Now, come on, hand it over." Robin made the beckoning motion with his head.

"Oh, fine," said Cyborg, who was clearly exasperated by his rare loss to his leader. He handed Robin over 10 dollars and Robin happily pocketed the money in his suit. Cyborg's eyes grew wide. _Hey, that thing is skin-tight. Where the hell does he has pockets?_

However, Cyborg could not continue his train of thought for at that moment, Beast Boy raced into the common room panting. He transformed back into a human and started going at a mile a minute.

"Guys"…wheeze…"Raven is in huge trouble. I don't know what happened, but one minute she was yelling at me and the next she was lying unconscious on the floor –"

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted Cyborg. "What now? Slow down, BB, we barely can understand what you are saying."

Beast Boy struggled to get his overwhelming sense of panic under control. "Raven…unconscious…weight room…need help."

All of the Titans' faces paled and they immediately sprang into action. Cyborg ran off to get the infirmary set up and Robin and Starfire (the former being carried by the latter) flew down at top speed to the weight room to retrieve Raven. "Beast Boy!" called Robin as Starfire whizzed through the common room towards the door. Beast Boy noted that his voice sounded worried. "Get yourself to the infirmary! We need to make sure you can tell us everything that happened." And at that moment, Robin vanished from sight.

Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew towards the infirmary. _Raven._ He hoped she would be alright….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Robin and Starfire retrieved Raven from the weight room, Cyborg hooked her up to all these wires and machines. Beast Boy just called them "beepy, suction-cup thingies" much to Cyborg's displeasure. He preferred them to be called EEGs. Beast Boy looked at him with a big floating question mark above his head.

"EEG? Did you just misspell egg?"

Cyborg sweat-dropped. "No, BB, EEG stands for electroencephalograph."

"Electro-encepha-what?" The question mark above his head just got bigger.

Cyborg sighed. "Never mind. It has got too many syllables for you." Beast Boy shot Cyborg a death glare for his little jib.

After about fifteen minutes, Cyborg stopped looking at all of the screens and monitors and approached Raven, who was lying unmoving on a white hospital bed. He looked down at her. "Okay, guys, I got a diagnosis."

Starfire flew to him; Robin trailed behind her. Beast Boy crept up to the other side of the bed. He looked at Raven. _She looks so…lifeless._ He shivered.

Robin, always the impatient one, spoke up first. "Alright, Cyborg, have it out. What is your conclusion?"

Cyborg sighed again – _Man, I seem to be doing that a lot lately._ "Well, all of her vital signs are stable, so she is in no danger of dying." All of them let out an audible exhalation of relief. "However, her brain waves are suggesting that she is in a comatose state. Why, however, her brain induced such a state is beyond me." Cyborg looked pointedly at Beast Boy. "Well, Beast Boy, you were there when it happened. Spill."

Beast Boy did as Cyborg asked, detailing Raven's outburst as vividly as he could. After he was finished talking, Cyborg folded his hands. "Well, judging from what Beast Boy told us, I think that her brain induced a coma due to extreme emotional distress. Raven, as we all know, is not one to show her emotions much, so the rage she felt was so great and unfamiliar to her that her mind panicked and shut itself down to recuperate." They all looked at Raven again. "When she'll wake up is anyone's guess." All of them were silent for a moment. "Perhaps we should go get something to eat – we're all tired and stressed," suggested Cyborg. Robin and Starfire nodded their mutual agreement.

"You go ahead, guys. I…I want to stay here," said Beast Boy timidly. The Titans, if they felt any surprise at Beast Boy's decision, did not show it. They exited the room with a promise of bringing him some food later.

Beast Boy sat down on a hard stool next to Raven. _Raven, my Raven. _His heart constricted with emotion. _Please be alright._

PS- Good, bad, horrible, wonderful? Reviews welcome.


	3. The Emotions' Plan

Comatose (BBxRae)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you don't believe me, well, then please meet the Teen Titans, who will happily explain to you with star-bolts and dark telepathic energy that I, a poor widdle high school senior, own nothing.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. Life has been a bitch in every sense of the word and I lost my will to write for a long time. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (turtleflies, Raven of Alaska, iluvbb, RabulaTasa, AngelblazeRobRae, BoxOfChocolates, and Lil chap welsh nd proud)! Again, sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter will make up for it. It's very short, but it does drop a lot. The "T's" indicate a break and change in point of view. Enjoy!

**Ch. 2: The Emotions' Plan**

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, who seemed as if she was only sleeping. He kept replaying the scene from before, replaying that horrible moment when he saw her laying as if dead on the floor. He shuddered, chills shooting down his spine like millions of tiny electrical sparks exciting his already strained nerves.

_Raven._ Even her name was beautiful. _Ray_, like a ray of sunshine. He chuckled at the irony, since Raven was anything but a ray of sunshine on most days. _Ven_, like vendetta. He sighed at that thought, remembering how she wanted so badly to take her revenge on her demon father Trigon. He returned to gazing at her. _Raven._

The little green changeling studied her like she was a work of art. Her silky lavender hair, which he would love to run his hands through. Her big eyes, covered by her delicate eyelids, usually showing the laughter she would never express aloud. Her slender neck. Her graceful arms. Her intricate hands. He sighed again. _If she knew just how much I love her..._

All of a sudden, the alarm bell went off, signaling that there was indeed another criminal they needed to subdue. Robin ran into the med bay, calling for him. "Beast Boy, it's Doctor Light again." Both of them rolled their eyes. "Come on, let's go get him."

Beast Boy rose from the stool and nodded before morphing into a hawk and following Robin out of the med bay.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

All of Raven's emotions decided to hold an emergency meeting. The problem was that they couldn't see a damn thing.

"Happy, that was my foot!" bellowed Knowledge.

"Oops, sorry," muttered Happy in apology.

"Hello?" a voice cried out nearby.

"Brave, is that you?"

"Yeah, I think we're close, if I could just see –" Knowledge heard a loud smack and a curse.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, tuna-brain!"

"Crass, pipe down you dolt, it's not my fault it's pitch black in here. Hey Timid, you here too?"

A feeble "yes" answered Brave's question.

"Happy, where did you go?"

"I'm right here –" Happy walked straight into Knowledge again. "Shoot."

"Okay, people, gather round," said Brave. A sequence of shuffling and a couple choice words echoed out when toes were treaded on. "We need to sort this out and pronto."

"Alright," said Knowledge, who adjusted her glasses. "Here is the problem. Raven somehow felt way too much emotion way too quickly and shut down her mind to recover from the shock." She paused. "We need to find her and wake her up before…" She trailed off.

"What," whimpered Timid. "Is something bad going to happen to us?" Knowledge could picture her face contorted with inaudible sobs.

"Well," replied Knowledge. "From the research that I have compiled, what will happen if we don't wake her up in time is..."

"Spit it out already," grimaced Rage menacingly.

"We disappear one by one until Raven is nothing but a shell."

There was dead silence in the whole group until Crass injected "Well, that does sound like a lovely way to go." Timid started to really sob now while Brave did her best to console her.

"Okay, people, now calm down. We still have time, but we need to start working now."

"But where would she be? In here?" wondered Brave out loud. "I mean, she didn't use her mirror to teleport in here…"

"Her emotions was strong enough to open a portal into Nevermore," replied Knowledge. "Since she is the one that shut her mind down, she must be in here to wake it back up right?" All the other emotions, except Rage, who just continued to glower at everyone despite the fact they couldn't see anything, nodded.

"And how, pray tell, would we find her in this darkness? Because, if you couldn't figure it out already, we can't see anything. We'll just be walking into each other the whole time," said Crass sarcastically.

"Good point," said Knowledge. "That's why we need to bring in someone from the outside, someone who could acquire excellent night vision and help us search." A noticeable silence befell the group once more.

"It's Beast Boy, isn't it? That's who you're thinking of," said Happy. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," said Knowledge tiredly. "Our existence depends on him."

"Well, we better contact him soon, or we'll all be in deep doo-doo," said Brave.

"Agreed," said Knowledge. "I will somehow devise a plan to contact him. Don't move very far away from here. Who knows if we'll find each other again?" The other emotions murmured their agreement and dissolved into isolated conversations.

Knowledge went off by herself a little ways. She, being the brightest one of the group, thankfully found a small flashlight that she kept in her library in case she needed it. She turned it on and looked down at her hand.

It was fading.

PS – Tell me what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


	4. Knowledge Comes In Handy

Comatose (BBxRae)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Yes, I wish I did. Yes, I'm sad that I don't.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (iluvbb, Soldier Heart, Kioyuki Oniga, Raven of Alaska, Lil chap welsh nd proud, daydream13, RabulaTasa, BoxofChocolates, AngelblazeRobRae, and turtleflies). Enjoy this long-overdue update.

**Ch. 3: Knowledge Comes In Handy**

Beast Boy returned from the battle sore and tired. Even though the enemy was only Doctor Light, he was overtired and overstressed from watching over Raven that his concentration was lacking. He almost got electrocuted three times and thus had to go through several series of difficult morphs to avoid the beams. Despite that he was aching all over, he convinced the other Titans that he was well enough to fly home. He morphed into a raven and flew home thinking about his symbolic choice of bird and his teammate and secret love.

After grabbing a quick bite of tofu from the kitchen where Starfire was cooking yet another of her exotic (Beast Boy secretly preferred to call them "nauseating") dishes, albeit with noticeably less enthusiasm than usual, Beast Boy went back to the med bay. He sat down beside Raven again and went to take her hand, but stopped himself. _Who am I kidding? Even though she is in a coma, why would she want to hold my hand when she has no feelings for me? Why would she want to hold the hand of the person who made her go into a coma? _He tried to content himself with just sitting by her, but after about fifteen minutes, the urge to take her hand into his overcame him. He took her hand and suddenly, a huge jolt of electricity shot through his fingers, up his arm, and into his head. The last thought he had before blacking out was _I knew people said sometimes sparks fly between two people, but this is ridiculous._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, Knowledge was deep into her spell. She pulled Azarathian words from her mind and spun them together, making them into a watery ribbon that had random bursts of lights dotting it. As soon as she sensed Beast Boy take Raven's hand, she had cast the ribbon down through Raven's hand and ordered it to literally grab hold of Beast Boy's consciousness. She was now reeling in Beast Boy's consciousness so she could inform him about what was going on. _Perhaps not the most pleasant way, but what needs to be done must be done and damned if I am going to fade away without trying to stop it. _

Finally, she could see Beast Boy's mind caught in the spell ribbon – it was a pulsing green orb. It came closer and closer until it plopped out of the spell ribbon in front of Knowledge's feet. The orb grew into a vague outline of the green titan that Knowledge knew so well.

"Um, what's going on? And why can't I see anything?" Knowledge flinched slightly at the sudden words.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy, you startled me."

"Imagine that. I startled you when I'm assuming you were the one to drag me to God-knows-where."

Knowledge was taken aback by Beast Boy's sarcasm. "I'm sorry. I know you must be overtired and anxious about Raven. I am, too."

Suddenly it was as if a light bulb went off. "Wait, wait, wait. I know where I am. I'm in Raven's mind, aren't I? And you're one of her emotions. Knowledge, right? Probably, since you alone would have the smarts to get me here."

"Quite right, Beast Boy." Knowledge smiled in the darkness. "I brought you here because I – we – need your help desperately."

Knowledge could tell Beast Boy's mind tensed even in the pitch black. "What is going on? Why is Raven's mind so dark? She's not…"

"No, no, Beast Boy, Raven is not dead." She almost hear Beast Boy's mind let out a sigh of relief. "However, what will happen to her will be even worse if we don't help her."

"What will happen to her," Beast Boy's consciousness asked Knowledge. _What will happen to my Raven? MY Raven?_

"She will become a shell since all of us – her emotions – will fade away if her mind is not awoken from its comatose state."

"I'll do anything! Whatever you need me to do, just say it! I can't bear to have anything bad happen to Raven, especially this, THIS" – his image gestured at the darkness surrounding him – "blackness!"

"I'm so glad you agree to help us. You see, Beast Boy, I'm already fading. This process is happening very fast. We need you to transform into an animal that has echolocation and excellent night vision to locate Raven. She transported herself into her mind, but in this darkness, we cannot find her. We need you. Raven needs you."

Beast Boy's image nodded his head vigorously. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Alright, this is what you must do. I will release your consciousness back to your body via the spell ribbon. You must go into Raven's room and find her magic mirror. Stare into it and wish yourself into Nevermore. Farewell, Beast Boy. Don't take long."

Knowledge whipped the spell ribbon at Beast Boy's image and caught it. It shrank back into an orb. Knowledge then threw the spell ribbon back whence it came. _Beast Boy, please hurry._

Beast Boy came to with a jump. He looked down at his hand, still intertwined with Raven's. He suddenly looked up and saw Robin there in the door of the med bay. "Beast Boy, are you alright?"

"I have to go. I'm going to save Raven."

PS- Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
